Benched
by Kiotana
Summary: When Kai says you're benched, he means, you're benched... OR ELSE!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters nor do I gain any profit from this. Sadly…

Summary: When Kai says you're benched, he means "You're benched _or else_!"

Pairing: KaiTaka (Kai x Tyson(Takao))

Author's notes: Okay so I was going for a high M rated rape thing, but my fingers weren't typing that way today so it ended up turning into a little drama romance instead. I think it's still sweet and dedicating to their arguing. Less goo and more man!

ONESHOT! Because I can't keep a story going for very long without a struggle.

**Benched**

Tyson is annoying Kai again and is about to get the "why you don't cross the line with Kai" answer.

He grabbed the boy's fist and twisted it until he had his arm behind his back. Tyson cried out in pain and lost the air in his lungs when he was shoved face first into the wall of their team's hotel. Max and Ray watched in alarm.

"Whoa! Take it easy Kai!" Max warned, but Ray moved faster than he did. He put a hand on Kai's shoulder and waited for their captain to calm down. Those red eyes glared at him from the corners, but he did not draw away. Tyson continued to struggle, giving feeble kicks at his shins. It just fuelled the fire. He pulled at his twisted wrist, causing Tyson to stop and whimper.

"Jerk!" was all Tyson could come up with.

"Ray, back off." The cat-like blader drew his hand away, obeying the murderous tone Kai possessed. He and Max backed away, but watched in case something went way out of hand. Tyson seethed through his teeth.

"Let go!" he managed. Kai was not so compliant.

"You know as much as the others that you foolishly hurt your arm. You cannot blade in that condition. Do I need to break it to make you understand?"

"I'll pull the cord with my teeth if I have to!" he argued stubbornly. Kai smirked, but more angrily than amused.

"And if I bust your teeth?" he added. "You're not blading tomorrow and that's all there is to it!"

"I gotta blade tomorrow! I promised I would- OW!" Tyson howled in pain, tears falling over his cheeks. Kai's hold was tightened then released when he let the boy fall to his knees. His arm was completely swollen now. Max watched anxiously as his friend clutched his sprained arm. Ray had gone and came with the first aid kit. He knelt by his injured team-mate, but Tyson brushed him away.

"It's fine! Leave it!" he growled, angry that the others had not defended his case. Kai grabbed his long dark locks and pulled him down to the floor, his head hitting with a soft thud. He groaned and struggled.

"I'm team captain, I decide who battles. You are not fit to battle in neither body nor mind! You will sit this one out, support your team and give your arm time to heal! Do I make myself clear?!" Kai snapped. Tyson flinched, his hair still holding him down. He sniffled, more tears falling from his brown eyes. Kai took that as a yes. The team captain stood and went into the bathroom. Ray and Max looked at their fallen champion team-mate with sympathy, but treated his arm now that he was calmed.

"You're so stubborn," Max smiled sadly as he put the ice pack on his arm. Tyson hissed and got to his feet with some help from Ray. He was put on the couch where Ray wrapped the poor injured arm in the wrap to keep it at least somewhat still. He put the icepack over it again and sat beside him and Max. They distracted themselves with the television while Kai had cooled his face with some water and went on the balcony for some air.

He hadn't physically hurt someone like that in a while, but he didn't feel bad about it. Tyson was the most stubborn person he'd ever met. You could barely change his mind about anything. Everything he did was right in his mind, so while most of the time it was, the rest had to be forced into him. The older Tyson got, the more tempted he was to strike him. When Tyson got angry, he often grabbed others to show it sincerely, but that was usually the end of it. Kai could only assume he'd caused great anger by benching the world champion blader. Tyson had grabbed him, forced him to the wall, yelled at him and even threatened him, but that was nothing compared to the slap he'd received. All of it had stunned Kai at first since he usually didn't dare touch him, but that slap just caused something to stir in Kai's patience. He'd shoved the boy off, crushed him into the wall with his palm to his chest and grabbed his uninjured arm. Tyson had tried to hit back with his right arm, but he'd caught it. The idiot had practically forgotten that he was injured. Kai had not been all that rough on him really.

Kai went back inside and saw his team-mates putting their shoes on.

"We're going to go do some shopping," Max said. "I've been wanting to make some cake with little fruits on the top for a while now." Ray and Tyson were on his heals as they stepped out. Kai grabbed Tyson and pulled him back in. The others looked back.

"You need to heal still," he said sternly.

"What does that have to do with shopping?" Tyson demanded.

"I know you. You'll be picking up things and trying to carry it all despite your arm. You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you."

"Why don't you come along then?" Max invited. Tyson and Ray did not look pleased with the idea. Kai didn't like it either, but what excuse could he come up with?

"I don't intend on spending, and with him, I'll be broke whether we're shopping for an hour or five minutes." Tyson pouted defensively at that, but no one argued since it had been known to happen before. Tyson didn't know how to save money for the life of him.

"Okay then, take it easy," Ray smiled, tugging a worried Max along. "He's not going to kill him," he assured the blond as soon as they were out of ear shot.

Tyson was rather bitter towards his captain as he sat back on the couch, but said nothing. As much as Kai liked it quiet, it was unnatural to have the boy so silent. He could feel his need to start yapping away, ready to burst some ridiculous line to fill the room with his presence, but he stayed true to his defiance.

"Still thinking of blading tomorrow?" Kai asked, guessing at what the boy was plotting. He stiffened in response, but said nothing. That was all he needed to know. "You better not make a scene. I swear I'll drag you down from that stadium."

"I thought you of all people would understand…" he growled, not facing his leader, but clutching his injured arm gently. Kai understood perfectly.

"This isn't life or death Tyson. You aren't giving up. In case you've forgotten, we're a team of 4 with 3 battles to play on the average round. I can replace you this one time and spare you the humiliating defeat. Trying to be heroic in playing this one with an injury is something I'm not willing to risk!"

"We're always embarrassing you hun!" he yelled, Kai's comment striking a sore spot. "You don't care if I'm hurt or if they humiliate me! You just care about winning! That's all you ever care about!" It took one glance at Kai's face to see none of that was true. Kai was truly worried about his younger team-mate and knew he'd push too far if he let him play. That one pull would cause a lot of damage, but it would seem he was just standing in his way.

"Baka…" Kai got up. He crossed the living room to his own room and packed his things. Tyson heard the shuffling and was surprised to see his captain holding his duffle bag and heading for the door.

"Wh-where are you going?" he called, standing in alarm. Kai looked back at him.

"You obviously don't need me on this team so I'm leaving. Good luck," he said and closed the door. Tyson stood shocked. That was not what he wanted to happen. He contemplated going after him, but when he did, he couldn't catch up with his captain. Kai was too good at hiding for his own good.

*

"Hey, Tyson," Kenny entered their room, setting down his laptop to take off his shoes. It had been over an hour now since Kai had left and Tyson was feeling horribly guilty. Kenny noticed his mood. "What's up Tyson? No big 'HI!'?"

"Hi…" Tyson replied sullenly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Me n Kai got into an argument…"

"Again? That's not news. What's it about this time?" Kenny opened the fridge and pulled out some Ice Tea. He noticed Tyson's arm was still swollen. "Did he actually hurt you?"

"Yeah… but that's not the problem…"

"Hey guys!" Ray greeted as he and Max came in with some groceries. He noticed Kai's absence with one look at the champion blader. "Where's Kai gone?"

"Hey you guys, I was wondering the same thing. It seems they got into another argument," Kenny informed.

"You mean besides the one before we left?" Max questioned, looking anxiously at Tyson. Kai was supposed to be watching over his team-mate.

"Aren't they always arguing?" Kenny sighed. Tyson felt a little worse now since even his friends thought they argued a lot.

"Well this time Tyson went a little too far," Ray said in the nicest way he could come up with. "He crossed the line and Kai bit back." He looked at Tyson. "It really is for your own good Buddy."

"Yeah, he just doesn't want you hurt and you have to admit, Kai hasn't been battling much lately. I bet he misses the action," Max sympathised. Tyson felt ten times worse now. Why did he have to make him sound so great?

"Is that why you're moping?" Kenny asked his closest friend.

"Wasn't he supposed to be watching you?" Max giggled, in a slightly better mood.

"I did a bad thing…" Tyson admitted, choking a little. The three stared at his hunched form in worry.

"Tyson, where's Kai?" Ray asked quite certain of the answer.

"He left…" Tyson replied predictably. "He took his things and left…"

The others gasped in shock. Kai had bailed it for good?

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know…" Tyson replied to Kenny's question. They knew that was the answer as well; Kai always took off without saying. So the four exchanged glances at one another, wondering what in the world they were going to do.

"Let's try and find him. Maybe he didn't leave the hotel. Where else is he going to stay?" Max said, setting down the groceries.

"I looked around the hotel and… Kai could sleep anywhere," Tyson informed from experience.

"A true rogue," Ray groaned. "I think all we can do is hope he comes back for tomorrow…" They all had their doubts.

"We can look around town…" Tyson tried, but it was futile.

"Sorry, but this town is too big to find one rogue ninja like Kai…" Ray answered.

"And it's getting dark…" Max added.

"Plus, if we go out looking now, we'll really be in no shape for tomorrow." Kenny finalized. Tyson stood and went into his room; seeing as there was no hope. He gazed down at his swollen arm and finally started thinking that he probably shouldn't battle the next day, but without Kai, he had to do it or they'd forfeit. Kenny wasn't listed as a blader for this tournament either so that option was out. He was angry with himself as he lay on his bed in only his boxers. It was much later in the night and he couldn't sleep. He just stared at the dark ceiling of the room. The others had let him be, knowing nothing could really help.

"Shit…" he growled, feeling the pulse in his sore arm now that the rest of his muscles were relaxed. The weather in this country was warm and there was very little breeze coming in the open window. He sighed, stubbornly sticking with his decision to blade the next day. "Whether Kai shows or not, I'll be blading…"

"No matter what?" a dark voice said through the shadows. Tyson jerked his head to his window to find Kai sitting on his window ceil. He sat up and stared in shock. His window was 3 stories off the ground! How did he get up there? He hadn't heard the door at all.

"Kai? How did you get in here?" Tyson awed, then changed his mood. "Where have you been? You can't just walk out on us like that!"

"I do what I please." Kai knew Tyson felt badly and didn't expect an apology. He still didn't really feel needed by his team, but he had taken the oath not to run off anymore so after much cooling off, he'd returned to them. As captain, he needed to be their guardian and he would not let Tyson injure himself further. Maybe he just liked him more than the others.

"Course you do…" Tyson growled, trying to casually lean on his arm, but flinched and pulled it back to his chest protectively. Kai approached the bed and removed his scarf. Tyson watched curiously, watching his captain put the surprisingly very soft material over one shoulder and wrap it around his wounded arm. He tied it securely and stood back to see his work. Tyson blushed a little. "Thanks…" he said, somewhat flattered by the gift. Kai loved his scarf, he knew that much. Now that Tyson could see him a little better, he noticed the scars on his slender neck. Was that reason he always covered his neck? "Kai… do your scars embarrass you?" Kai looked a little surprised, like he'd forgotten about them.

"No," he replied. "They are for me and not the whole world…" Kai stared thoughtfully at the boy clad only in his boxers. His face suddenly became mischievous and Tyson cocked a brow in question. "Would it embarrass you if you had one?"

"Eh? Uh… I dunno…" he fumbled. Kai leaned in very close, the champion flushing in response. The captain's smirk widened as he pushed him back until he was flat on the mattress again. Tyson's eyes were wide and his whole body stiff. Kai came so close that he thought he'd kiss him, but they brushed cheeks and Kai's lips slid down to his neck. He put both hands on the blader's shoulder's pinning him just as he bit down into his flesh. Tyson jerk, but could not move away.

"Kai! Stop it!" he about yelled. Kai bit and suckled at the flesh.

The other's having heard this, just shook their heads and went back to sleep, assuming that they even dreamt of their arguments.

"Kai…" Tyson moaned as Kai licked gently over the mark. The licks were seductive and the bite much gentler. Tyson moaned a little before he could swallow it. Kai pulled away and looked at his mark, starting to darken from the exposure to the air. That had to be the world's largest hickey.

Tyson couldn't find it in himself to move, his nerves running around different parts of his body. He could feel his nipples had hardened and humiliatingly enough, so were other things. When Kai pulled completely away, he pulled his knees up and turned onto his side, trying to hide his arousal.

Kai whipped his lips with the back of his hand and chuckled. "Still going to blade?" Tyson looked at him in confusion. "That hickey won't go unnoticed." Tyson's face went red, his good hand covering the large mark.

*

Tyson sat on the bench, desperately keeping the red collar of his jack over his neck. He did not forget his friend's gasps and laughter that morning. The hickey took up most of his neck! Kai, as captain, had done his job well. He'd made sure his injured team-mate stayed out of the stadium. Tyson sighed as he remembered Kai's promise to return to his room the next night if he obeyed. He had immediately gone to his own room after that. It was, along with the large hickey he could barely hide, the only reason he was staying on the bench. He could barely believe his own obedience or the insane desire to have Kai in his room that night.

They won the battles with ease due to Kai's fierce power and they were in the clear.

"The Bladebreakers win it again!" Jazzman announced loudly. Suddenly, he stared at the group in mild shock. "Tyson, is that a hickey?"

END.

Hahaha, sorry Tyson, I had to end it with a laugh!

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
